Lovelessxxx
by ShinDragonX
Summary: Finally finish the beginning. Well Len's sis died and now he has to replace her as princess. Wait, what? Why princess? If you want to know read it now. Rating might go up
1. Intro

White Dragon: I finally got a plot for the story! By the way the loveless story is not really like the show loveless. I don't like the show loveless. No offense. I took me a long time to make the story. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid or the song Lovelessxxx sang by Kaito, Gakupo, and Len. It's quite obvious.

* * *

><p>5 years ago…<p>

5 years ago everything was in good shape the people were, there was enough food for everyone, and the country was never conquered. There was something unique about the country. If you are a kid, you wil have a cat ears and a tail .A young princess would rule this strong country but the only weakness of the kingdom is that the princess had polio. The princess name is Rin. Also she had black cat ears and a tail. Since Rin had polio, she was paralyzed. She wanted to give it to someone else since she will pass away soon. The only person she thought who was worthy to hold the crown was her twin brother, Len.

Len was quite intelligent and loyal for a 14 year-old boy. However inside he is naïve and sweet. He would always help her when needed. Len of course loves his twin sister. Sometimes when he goes out of the castle, he was often as mistaken as Rin. He's force to wear a dress like Rin because she accidentally said that she had a twin sister. Len of course was shocked but he got over it later since he can use that to his advantage. One day, Rin called him to her room. As Len visit, he went up to her. She was lying down on her bed, and she didn't look to good.

He came up to her and question her, "Why did you call me, sis?"

She replied, "I need you to replace me as princess."

Len was quite at a daze from hearing the order then he questioned her, "Why me?"

"One, because I'm too weak now to rule the castle, and two you're the only person I can trust to take my place," Rin answered.

Len sighed then answered, "Fine, I promised that this kingdom won't collapsed when I'm at watch."

Rin thanked him by saying, "Arigato."

Present Time

Its been 5 years since Len was ruling the country. It got even stronger without Rin. Len also met other people from different countries. Like Miku and Luka. Miku and Luka didn't know that Len was a boy yet never less they are kind of suspicious. Only two people know that Len was a boy. It was no other than Len's bodyguards Kaito and Gakupo. They are the most strongest protectors. Also they always spend time together with him and sometimes tutor him. They known him ever since his twin sister died. The first time they saw him, they also thought he was a girl but then Len told what happen and they weren't really surprised that he was really a boy. During the years they spend together, Kaito and Gakupo manage to fall in love with the cute blond. Of course Len couldn't tell yet since he is naïve. Still with Gakupo and Kaito by his side nothing could go wrong.

* * *

><p>White Dragon: I finally finished with the introduction -bleeding to death-. Yay! Hope you like it. Review if I should continue.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

White Dragon: I'm glad I'm not in writers block. Good thing I have a creative mind. So… how am I going to start the first day. Whatever, I'm going to wing it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 The Beginning (Lame title =P) What Len thinks about them<p>

As usual watching my kingdom to see if its okay. It's not really easy to take care of this country. Thank god that I have Gakupo and Kaito with me. I couldn't do anything without them. They educate me and all that stuff. I love them both. Ever since Rin died, they took care of me. Sometimes I try to ditch my work but Kaito caught me. When they educate me, some reason it was fun. I can tell they both love me, and I love them too. We would make out at some points and maybe even sex but that happens rarely. I really can't choose between them. I wish we can stay together forever.

Morning Len's P.O.V

I woke up feeling tired as usual. Gakupo was trying to get me up but I was too lazy. Suddenly Gakupo carried me in a bridal style way. "Hey! I told you not to carry me like this!" I pouted.

Gakupo replied, "It's the only way to wake you up, so princess please change and breakfast is ready."

I answered with a yawn, "Fine." I was put down and I went into my closet. When I open I choose a certain blue dress with ruffles. Man I wish that Rin didn't say I was her twin sister. I went downstairs to see them. I saw pancakes on the table. So I sat down and started to eat.

Later Kaito was teaching me English. It was so hard for me, I swear its not easy. Later Gakupo taught me how to fight. The reason why he taught me that is because just in case if I get attacked and they are not with me right now. Then I was signing papers and making sure that the kingdom is safe. Ugh so boring.

I was lucky that they weren't here right now, so I sneaked out to go look at the kingdom. I took a cloak to hide my face and went out. I was walking around looking for something to do. Good thing there's no chaos right now. If there was I would have to show my face and stop the madness. I was even bored now so I went to see Miku and Luka.

When I went in, it was busy as usual. I took of my cloak and one of their waiters recognize me.

The waiter said, "Good to see you again, princess Len. The princesses are upstairs doing paperwork.

"Okay," I replied. I went upstairs to see Miku and Luka. When I opened the door I saw Miku and Luka doing paperwork. There was big stacks of paper everywhere.

Miku was the first to greet me then it was Luka. I helped them with their paper work. When the paper work was done Luka thanked me. I went back to my kingdom only to find Kaito and Gakupo angry at me.

"Len, you know what happens when you ditch work," Gakupo said with a smirk. Then Kaito got more paper work and put it down. Sigh, back to work.

Afternoon

When I was finish with work, I slammed my head on the desk. The work killed me so badly. So I went outside to see the garden. It was beautiful as usual. I went to see the Sakura tree, when I got there it was beautiful. The tree can make anyone with anger in their heart have peace. When I was a kid, me and Rin would play around the Sakura tree. I miss Rin but I must continue on.

I went back to find Kaito.

Kaito told me, "Len, visiting the Sakura tree?"

"Yeah," I replied.

* * *

><p>White Dragon: Sorry the chapter is short. I don't have a lot ideas right now. Please forgive me. I promised I'll make it longer.<p> 


	3. Author's note

Author's note

Hi, White Dragon here. I guess I'm on writers block. I can't think of anything at all. That's so messed up. Its possible that I might quit the story. I just can't think of anything. That makes me so sad. Well I hope I can update the next ch. Wish me luck.

~White Dragon~


End file.
